


Sugar And Spice And All Things Flammable

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Huxurious Huxloween [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Baking, Candy, Comfort, Comfort Food, Depression, Fire, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Set in the Eldritch Effect universe. Hux and Kylo have both had stressful days and they'd both like to surprise their boyfriend, things don't exactly go to plan... [For Huxloween day 8]





	

Kylo trudged home alone in the evening rain, his aching right arm slung protectively across his body while his left rapidly turned numb from the weight of his grocery bags. 

He and Hux usually went to physiotherapy together, to offer emotional as well as physical support, but a scheduling conflict meant that Hux had gone that morning while Kylo had only just left his session half an hour early. 

Kylo didn't like to admit it but he didn't like going on his own. 

Hux had the worst injuries, Kylo wouldn't try to deny that, an emergency double knee replacement after catastrophic injuries on the battlefield. Obviously he’d had to learn to walk all over again. But knee replacements were a known quantity, they were performed every day, which meant Hux’ recovery had a roadmap. They knew what to expect, and they’d recognised his limitations pretty early on. The doctors had been able to say with confidence- ‘if you work on this is it will improve’ or ‘this is the limit of your mobility’. Yes his treatment was physically exhausting but Hux knew what to expect.

Kylo didn't have that privilege. How often do muscular men present to emergency rooms having had their arm half severed by a teenage girl with a red hot sword? Unsurprisingly not that often. He didn't blame his cousin, of course he didn't, the stupid game had been his idea. He did blame the dog for tripping them because he'd go mad without something to blame, and Kylo knew full well he wasn't enlightened enough to blame his own poor decision making. However it had happened, the wound had come perilously close to the vital nerve conduit that controlled his whole arm, and the scar tissue that formed as it healed was threatening it further.

Where Hux’ treatment was exhausting Kylo’s was frequently both demoralising and frustrating. They couldn't give him answers. They couldn't estimate his recovery time or even tell him what his recovery might ultimately look like. He was losing muscle tone because his therapist wouldn't let him work with proper weights. He dropped things on an embarrassingly regular basis. And when he'd finally given into the temptation to check his dexterity with what mattered to him the most, he'd ended up smashing one of his guitars in a fit of blinding rage.

No, he didn't like going to his appointments alone. 

At least when Hux was there he could focus on keeping his partner’s spirits up while he sweated and cursed his way through the treadmill routines. And afterwards his mind would be occupied with getting the too-slight form leaning on his left arm safely into the taxi to think about the pains in his right.

Kylo stumbled to a halt, earning himself an elbow to the gut from another pedestrian who'd almost fallen over him. _PARTNER. Where the fuck had that come from?_

_For fucks sake, Kylo, you've only known the man for 108 days, 13 hours and a handful of minutes. And you've only lived with him outside the hospital for two thirds of that. “Partner” might be a bit premature, don't you think? Stick to ‘boyfriend’. Much safer._

He shook his head and walked on.

He hadn't gotten too wet so far, but of course now that he was almost home the rain got heavier as he turned the corner and moved out of the lee of the apartment building. Hurrying towards the main door he noticed something odd.

Despite the rain their street smelled like burning sugar and, he sniffed, oats? 

Wierd.

It wasn't a pleasant smell but the sweetness of it did remind Kylo of the contents of his bags. Nine pounds of his favourite halloween candy and half a dozen bottles of seasonal beer. 

He needed cheering up after today's awful session and Hux was still bitching about “America’s Halloween Obsession”. His plan was to prove to Hux that the obsession was totally justified, and hopefully get onto enough of a sugar high to fuck the man into the mattress for further proof.

Climbing the rarely used stairwell Kylo noticed that the strange odor was intensifying but now with hints of some kind of spice.

He would have liked to have said later that he'd realised the smell of burnt ginger and dark sugar was originating from their apartment as soon as he opened the door. 

But, no, the first thing he noticed was the balcony doors standing wide open to let the rain stream in over the huddled figure of Hux sitting on the wood floor. He was absolutely soaked, and weirdly covered in what looked like soot. It was only when he’d closed the doors with a wave of his hand that the acrid smell actually hit him and he hurriedly compelled them open again. 

Abandoning his bags by the front door he hurried across to Hux and sat down next to him, ignoring the puddle of water immediately soaking into his jeans. Hux didn't look up, keeping his eyes fixed on his socks. 

From this vantage point Kylo could clearly see the smoke stained kitchen at the back of the living area, the ceiling and cabinets covered in black ash and splashes of greyish water.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” He asked gently.

“Nope.” Hux told his feet.

“Okay.” 

They sat in silence for several long minutes, the rain streaming down their backs until Hux slowly tipped sideways to lay on the wet floor, his head in Kylo’s lap. 

“I was trying to make you a surprise.”

“Well, this _is_ a surprise.” 

Hux snorted. 

“Were you trying to cook?”

“Yeah.”

Kylo peered at the blackened mess of the kitchen. There seemed to be a charcoal brick in the middle of the mess.

“You've been talking about Halloween none stop, and I know I've not been all that tolerant of your nonsense,” Hux began, his face pressed against Kylo’s knee. “And that isn't fair when this is your home. So I wanted to make you the cake our housekeeper used to make every autumn for us. But…”

“What?”

“I only know how to make it with British measurements. I mean your oven is in Fahrenheit and your jugs are only in pints and you don't even own a set of weighing scales. So I had to guess. And I thought I'd gotten it right this time.” Hux sighed. “Except the timer on your oven didn't beep loud enough to wake me up.”

Kylo petted his hair sympathetically.

“I didn't mean to fall asleep.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, we’ll clean up in a minute.”

“I was just so tired, but once I started I couldn't let your stupid kitchen defeat me.”

Kylo laughed quietly. “Ok, new rule. No one tries to cook on a physiotherapy day.”

He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the way his wet jeans clung to his legs and the slightly dazed way that Hux was staring at the same effect. “Come on Major, let's get all this water mopped up and the burnt… whatever it was supposed to be off the walls… And then we can have a beer and I can introduce you to the joys of candy corn.”

“I'd really rather you didn't, that sounds disgusting.” Hux muttered as he was hauled upright and hugged against Kylo’s ample chest.

“Well you can consider this your punishment for setting fire to the kitchen.” Kylo’s huge hand swatted playfully against his ass to illustrate his point.

“I'm pretty sure dealing with you on a sugar high will be punishment enough.”

“Oh Hux, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hux was trying to bake Parkin, I highly recommend you try it. It's actually pretty unlikely to set fire to your kitchen (the author accepts no responsibility if you do).


End file.
